rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Pyralis (Nocte)
Pyralis is the son of Soapy and Khione Nocte. His best friend was Balthazor Nocte, who he also turned to betray the family of the Nocte. He also excels in magic, which was first taught to him by his father, Soapy. Appearance *Eye Color: Dark Grey *Hair Color: Blood Red *Height: 6'0" *Body Structure: Scrawny, with only enough muscle for effective combat History With the Nocte He lived a normal life with the Nocte for 10 years, until things changed. He had always been bookish, quiet, and knowledgable. His father had been trying to force him to practive his swordsmanship. Though, Pyralis always wanted to read, draw, or bug his parents about learning magic. His father kept denying him of this practice, until his mother Khione spoke to Soapy. Pyralis soon learned magic from his father, and had to leave for a "job". It was common, and Pyralis didn;t fret. He'd wait 1 or 2 weeks, and Soapy would come back. But he didn't. Pyralis began to become frightened. He surmised his father had passed on after a few months, but continued to practice magic. He began to practice fire magic, it seemed the most resourcful to Pyralis. Exile from the Nocte Though they tried killing each other minutes after meeting, Pyralis and his cousin, Balthazor became good friends. They both pushed each other's fighting skills to the limit. They got in trouble many times for dangerous play. He wanted his younger brother, Nick, to learn to fight. He went to fetch him one day, but he was sobbing. Pyralis investigated and found out no one believed him when he said his father Soapy was alive. (It had been a year since Soapy was missing by now) Pyralis tried to explain to Nicholas that they right, and Soapy wasn't to return. Nicholas, out of rage, hit Pyralis. After a large chase, Pyralis knocked Nick out. After that fight, Nicholas ran away from the Nocte. A few months Nick came back to fight Pyralis. Another chase broke out, and Khione stopped Pyralis. After a struggle, Khione hit Pyralis. Out of fury, he hit her back and ran away. That night, he snuck back into their home, and woke up Balthazor. They deivsed a plan, Pyralis would train under the Dark Mages for 6 years, and Balthazor would train under the Kinshra for 6 years. They blasted down the door, and ran off. This was the last Pyralis and Balthazor saw of each other. Pyralis knew that this would make him exiled. Religious Turn After 6 years, Pyralis was released from the Dark Mages. The 4th year under their apprentice-ship, he began to hate it. He got branded with a Zamorakian symbol. He was strolling around and found a peculier face on a drunkard. After a few minutes of examining, he realized it was his father, who was drunker than drunk. Pyralis, attempted to sober the man up, but eventually, an old Nocte visited while Pyralis was away and got Soapy back on his feet.. Soapy was sober, and he told Pyralis how he was exiled, and his new-found religion. Guthixian. Pyralis was convinced, he went Guthixian away. 2 weeks later, Soapy was murdered by Katsu Nocte. Pyralis was outraged, and went back to the Dark Lord and planned... Where Pyralis Is Now Pyralis is now 18, and has made multiple attacks on the Nocte, and kidnapped Katrina Nocte. No one knows it is him, as Khione has forced Pyralis out of her memory. By this time, Nick has died, and Pyralis dug up his grave, cut off his head, and left it for the Nocte. (Visit the Nocte Family thread on the Runescape Forums for more details.) Pyralis' Psychological Problems *Kills everything he loves *Knows no emotions other than anger, and hatred *Has no trust *Believes murder is the answer *Has no perception of other's pain *His mental problems are likely caused by his unnatural mix of races Theme Song! Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Humans Category:Modern Magic user Category:Werewolves Category:Mage Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Mahjarrat Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Crossbreeds